greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Krol
Krol was the legendary Grand Master of Ravenholdt before the Great War. History Grand Master Krol lived by the credo that no matter how insurmountable they may seem, any enemy could be defeated with enough prep time. He passed that on to all those he taught. His cunning resourcefulness lead him quickly to become the Grand Master of Ravenholdt. He lead the organization with a more moral bent than former Grand Masters, and wanted to turn Ravenholdt into an instrument for good in the world. He was generally well respected and even loved by his people and those of other kingdoms aware of him. Early in Krol's career, he was contracted for an elimination mission. Myrokos Silentform's parents were notorious highwaymen, terrorizing the trade routes between Quel’thalas and the human kingdoms. The local governments had no success in eliminating them, so they turned to Ravenholdt. Ravenholdt sent an agent, Krol (not yet the Grand Master), to dispatch with the Highwaymen. He did so, but was shocked to discover they were the parents of an infant child. Krol took the elven child back to Ravenholdt, and raised him as a son. Shortly thereafter, Krol began mentoring a young Warester Van Dam. He would grow to become his finest student. They killed Vanir. A legacy weapon, the Fang of Korialstrasz, was forged by the late Master Krol. Some time before the Great War, a young girl from Strahnbrad was cursed by a rogue magus. The only way to remove the curse was a blood-letting, but no ordinary blade would suffice. The infection was magical in nature, and a magical edge was needed to remove it. Krol, like many, had heard the tales of the legendary Red Dragon Korialstrasz, who was said to be so awesome he was nigh unto a god. Krol managed to track the leviathan to his cave, defeat both the magical and mundane traps and alarms that were set in place, and, through the use of anesthetic poison, was able to remove one of the giant’s teeth! For years after they called him the Draconic Dentist. He brought the tooth back, crafted a blade out of it, and cut the girl in time to remove the infection and save her life. He then used the blade to kill the rogue magus. After Krol stole his tooth, the Grand Master and the powerful red dragon formed an unlikely friendship based on mutual respect. Shortly thereafter, the two became teammates on a special league comprised of similarly unique and powerful heroes known as the “Incorruptibles.” For years, the Incorruptibles assembled when the world faced a threat that no single hero could withstand. The Incorruptibles eventually disbanded. Though Krol often spoke fondly of their adventures, neither Warester nor Myrokos were ever privy to the inner-workings of the league. Though many doubted their existence, Krol had on occasion battled and slain demons, and he had the scars to prove it. But they were always singular and solitary, and he shuttered to think what such creatures would be capable of if they were actually organized. Krol was known as a friend of Lordaeron and had long cultivated a relationship with the Kingdom. Several years before the Great War, Lordaeron received Revenholdt’s aid in confronting the powerful villain Grady Hines. His initial rampage threatened the lush farmlands of central Lordaeron with destruction. Gahrron's Quickening was completely eradicated by his army of oozes and required nearly complete reconstruction. It was only through the intervention of the Incorruptibles and Grandmaster Krol that Hines, nicknamed “The Disgusting Oozeling” by citizens of Lordaeron, was finally defeated. Ravenholdt accepted no reward for their service then, but years later Grand Master Van Dam would use the incidient as leverage to seek an audience with King Alford Menethil at Fenris Isle. His final adventure saw him cage a threat to all of Azeroth, at least temporarily. When an Alterac agent within proximity of Hellen von Xie and hit the release frequency on a flute, it released the Other. Krol figured out how to force the Other back into dormancy. But in the creature’s last moments of independence it managed to make sure that he would take that secret to the grave, delivering a fatal blow to the legendary hero. Krol’s spirit appeared to Warester Van Dam in Alterac, instructing him on how to defeat the other and what immediate course of action to take. When the Other had absorbed too many souls and become too powerful to defeat by conventional means, Krol’s spirit again materialized to aid Van Dam. He took Van Dam, Myrokos, and their teammates into the spirit realm where the righteous souls the Other had absorbed were trapped. Using their living bodies as vessels, the souls escaped the realm and exploded outwards – weakening the Other and allowing Van Dam and to use the advice Krol gave him to defeat the entity and free Hellen. In the process, Krol’s spirit was finally freed from the Other’s grasp. Undeath Krol was resurrected as an undead by the vile necromancy of Arronax. This necromancy not only reanimated the dead Krol but also distorted his personality, making him vicious and perverse but still in possession of this living memories. Undead Krol trained a new cadre of assassins for Men‘heva called the Deathmantle Elite. This group was designed to be several tiers above the Nightslayers, and they followed their master’s instructions with absolute discipline. He viewed his legacy as corrupt for being honorable, and vowed to eliminate his former pupils. Influence Krol invented the martial techniques known as the Shadow Dance and the Ghostly Strike, attacks that would live on forever amongst melee combatants. Tales of Krol's exploits were popular throughout the kingdoms. People still talk about him and his legendary blade, lost somewhere in the world on one of his many storied adventures. It would probably fetch a small fortune on the open market if it was found. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)